User blog:Quackciel/Umuru, best-waifu deck discussion
Older Blog(you might want to skipped it though) Quick Notes: Currently this blog is kind of outdated and is not up to meta games, not because too lazy and didn't updated it but rather I'm not good enough to nail a good Umuru off in tourneys and that I don't have anything to update. I suggest everyone who comes to this blog to get Umuru's deck idea to wait until her new support comes out. Despite that fact, if you really want to, click Expand. Hi~ Welcome to my blog on my Umuru (TCG)'s deck~ Since everyone should've known her already, the best-waifu universe with shirtless-blue eye-blonde-ch*ck(if not, please buy Xeno Multiple, Repair, Ancient Surprise and Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering each and buried them deep under your house. After that please set your house on fire and stood there, wait until your house is burnt into nothing but dusk, then dig them up). That's pretty much what I want to say... Lets get start then~ My thoughs on how to '''play/build' Umuru's deck so far:'' * To focus in having enough Ener to play entire game or at least using Lost Technology & Death Colossao once or twice each game without putting myself in a bad spot. Actually I think it is what I will got from practicing, but I want to go aggressive and still have Ener for using Ancient Surprise, Anti-Spell or Bloody Slash to survive some Lancer S*IT or any actual F*CK that might happen to my shield-less Umuru. ** Early Game: Using free plus from milling Code Anti Texahammer by Umuru-Två, Wielder of the Key of Creation and set up G1 for Code Anti Aztec, also having Code Anti Cryskull as another G1 target, using it to protect my Umuru 1st turn and paying her as a cost next turn, using Luka's skill, revive Cryskull for free, early, 5000 beater advantage aside from Texahammer. ** Mid Game: Growing Umuru into Umuru-Tre, Wielder of the Key of Creation, paying the cost to play Code Anti Costaric, Code Anti Megatron or Code Anti Aztec for banishing or +1 SIGNI for the cost of Lost Technology. ** Late Game I will not be using Umuru-Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Creation skill without Code Anti Palbek if possible. I will only be using it if only my opponents is in a very bad position or to very need to get rid of troublesome SIGNI like Arcgain, Archangel of Pioneering. Not much of a strategy I can think of, so JA(PSO2 reference) all the way. Winning Image: 1.) Early rush with free Luka +1 2.) Passive mid game(w/o lost tech), might play very aggressive if my opponent seems to be playing any late game build. 3.) JA(PSO2 reference) late game. My Decklist: This is what I've been play testing for some time. LRIG Deck (10): * Umuru 0-4 x5 * Draw Two x1 |More Card Advantage = Can take more risk when making plays and also to open up those plays. Also to get rid of SEARCHER and THREE OUT if I decide to run them in the future. * Charging x1 |More Ener = More Flashy Play. * Death Colossao x1 |MP-AP board clear, pretty-self explanatory. * Bloody Slash x1 |Since I love Bloody Slash... Might replace with the promo Anti-Spell, if I will ever get my hands on them. * Dead Splash x1 |After play testing this against a certain White player, I found this card pretty good so I decide to put 1 in. At first it was just a Ancient Surprise subtitude.. Card in considering: * Ancient Surprise I know it's good card... But I think I need Charging than this. Also I haven't been using Ancient Surprise as a game changing in any particular battle(it might also because I only play with my inexperience friends, since we just got a hand on some cards right now) so I consider taking it out soon and replace with Draw Two, Charging or Wake Up. Surprise is one of the card that I can't get a hold of, still using printed version. * Wake Up |To be honest, it is kinda like paying for +2, and I have a lot of problems in maintaining a certain amount of Ener for proper used, for example: Death Colossao. I haven't test it yet but this is what I think abouth this card. * Anti-Spell |Not only it stops annoying cards like Repair or crazy cards like Arc Aura it also take out SEARCHER and THREE OUT if I decide to run them. SIGNI Deck: Level 4 (7): * Code Anti Partheno x3 (LB) |As a card, I don't like her that much. I only put her in because Ancient Weapon currently lack good LB. * Code Anti Palbek x2 |Since Retire/Lock rest card is always cool in CFV. I think this logic also works in any card game. * Servant x2 (LB) |To be honest, I build my deck again from a player who play Umuru in my locals. I might replace it with more Costaric or G3(LB) Servant. Level 3 (5): * Code Anti Kythera x1 |Same logic as Palbek. * Code Anti Costaric x3 (LB) |I open 3 box of WX03, this is pretty much what I get. Might be adding more of it in the future for its LB (not a big fan of reviving this card). * Code Anti Nebra x1 |I just put this in for play testing purpose. The logic behind this is that I think sometimes she might come in handy. But that time haven't come yet. Might replace with more Kythera. Level 2 (11): * Code Anti Megatron x2 |At first I was running 4, but I found her some what cloggy so I'm running 2 for testing now. Incase you're wondering how I have 4 Megatron, I pull one foil version of her from one of the 3 WX03 so yeah. * Code Anti Aztec x4 |At first I was running one, but it seems like I like playing aggressive early so I decide to MAX her. Also for Lost Tech & Death Colossao. * Code Anti Delhi x1 |Same logic with Nebra. Might replace it with more Megatron. * Servant x4 (LB) |Sometimes I lack G2 to rush / get over some of my opponent SIGNI. Also the fact that lv.3 Umuru has only 7 limits. And LB. Level 1 (12): * Code Anti Texahammer x4 (LB) |Self explanatory. * Code Anti Cryskull x4 |Most people don't like her. But the Umuru player I mention earlier and myself both agree in playing 4 copies of her. The reason is lv.2 Umuru only have 4 limits and sometime, sometime it can get over some SIGNI. We also both agree on replacing her with AW vanilla or level 1 5000 AW from Iona's trail deck. * Servant x4 (LB) |For filling Umuru's lv.2 limits. And LB. Spell (3): * Lost Technology x2 |Might also increase Lost Tech copies in the future since I don't run 3Out + Searcher—Tech anymore. * Fracturing Lust x1 |At first I put this in because there is tons of green player in my locals, and I don't want to deal with Repair and Big Bang. But I found out that this card can be use as an end game card. There's a game where I play with White, we both have no LCloth left and he has Arcgain, Energe, G3 Angel on his board. I survive his attack by pulling last Partheno's LB(which is to be expected since I count LB that I have gone through) in the next turn I get rid of all his SIGNI and he has 7 Ener with 3 Multi-Ener. I remember that he has 1 Xeno Multiple and 1 White Hope and he haven't use them yet. I use Fracturing Lust so that my opponent is force to have only 4 ener, and is force to use either White Hope or Xeno. Either way, he can't block all 3 of my SIGNI's attack and he lose. Will consider adding more copy of this in the future. Card in considering: * THREE OUT & SEARCHER: still haven't giving up on them yet. But I will need to play test Umuru a little more to get the right ratios. * Sacrifice Slash: I think is too much of a cost in this deck but still, the LB is pretty good. * Get Ready: the very first Umuru build I've came up with is Mid-Late game pluses from spamming Code Anti Kythera and Code Anti Palbek then use Get Grow if I want more plus. Then spam Lost Technology as the plus from my previous actions nullify the minus from LT. With adding THREE OUT and SEARCHER to help in creasing consistency of this deck. I think it's unique but because of the lack of card pool and experience, I put this build on hold. EDIT: Since I rely too much on Luka-chan, Texa-chan and Cryskull-Chan, Iona will be a very bad match up for me and I am 90% sure that Iona will take off as a Tier1 deck in the next upcoming format... This deck might change, depends on new AW supports and maybe Machine Spirit: Labyrinth will also be include in this deck as well as certain Green(lol) cards. 21/09/2014 EDIT II: Seems like Ancient Surprise is a MUST card. After play tesing, I prefer using 2 of it rather than running 1 Dead Splash and 1 Ancient Surprise. Overall I like how this deck works, but lack of the card pool makes my deck look alike to that player I mention early and I'm not happy about it. I greatly appreciate any comments and suggestion on how to make my deck function better or to make it more unique. 09/02/2014 EDIT: The hope is very dim.. My dream about building level 2 Umuru deck was crushed today because of the incosistency it has, and I still can't win any conpetitive decks with an normal builds at all. I've come closer to the point where I can almost win the game but its just that. I can't win no matter what I did. My only hope right now is all up to the support in thise TDs as it is likely going to be the last time Umuru will get a support, at the very least one year from now. As the meta goes, Umuru can't out speed any aggresive decks and barely out sustain some decks too despite that Umuru's very good at trash recovering compare to others. My current deck is a little bit different from now, not playing 3OUT/Megatron anymore and play more grade 1 and Marsface instead. It work quite well compare to any build I've come across so far, and it likely will be the best until WX06 comes. I will update the deck tommorrow as I will do a little more testing on it before updating the blog to its final form, welcoming the newer supports. Ps. I find that I use Fyra's skill more often than I used too, which almost got me the game if my friend didn't got an Code Art TCG's LB. But a lost is still a lost, my friend also said that he miss played(he didn't told me what he miss played though) so even if he didn't trigger that TCG's LB I still think that I will lose if he didn't miss played. Btw I'm against Piruruk-tan. Hi there~ Welcome once again to my precious waifu deck discussion~! Today I'm going to cover my Umuru-Waifu(Fyra) deck, my choice of SIGNIs and ARTs and how I currently feel with the deck and playing in current meta with her! __TOC__ Decklist LRIG Deck: * 0 * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * Dead Splash * Ancient Surprise * Charging * Salvage * Bloody Slash SIGNI Deck: Level 1 (10) * Code Anti _____ x2 * Code Anti Texahammer x4 (LB) * Servant O x4 (LB) Level 2 (7) * Code Anti _____ x1 * Code Anti Megatron x1 * Code Anti Aztec x2 * Servant D x3 (LB) Level 3 (7) * Code Anti Kythera x3 * Code Anti Arahabaki x3 (LB) * Code Anti Costratic x1 (LB) * Code Anti _____ x1 Level 4 (7) * Code Anti Marsface x1 * Code Anti Palbek x1 * Code Anti Partheno x4 (LB) * Servant D x1 (LB) Spell (8) * Fracturing Lust x1 * Lost Technology x4 * THREE OUT x2 * Revival Flare x1 LRIG Deck # Dead Splash: Umuru tends to be defenseless against certain match-ups so having one of this is currently best option. However, Dead Splash doesn't really pays of as an ART, excluding when facing white of course, as how paying 4 ener in Umuru deck sometimes will make you lose anyway because you can't even make a play after using it which rarely happens but not happening at all is better. Well I will hope for a little more cheap defensive ART in the next up coming set, but I think I would still be running at least one of them. Tama and Tawil... So yeah. # Ancient Surprise: Since it does almost all of Dead Splash's and Death Colossao's job with easier payment of cost. Not to mention that milling which ruins deck like Eldora(late game CLC-Repair), Ulith and Sunspot-Tama. # Charging: Dat one Ener though, is what usually happens when I play Umuru. I tends to lack exactly 1 Ener when I was playing another set of ARTs so I decide to find a space to put it in. This card pays off, in most of the case (sometimes I just charged either 3Out or F.lust which is very bad considering I only run the total of 3 of them). # Salvage: An ART that builds certain consistency to the deck. I can't really decide what to put in between this and Grave Night however considering the fact that 2 out of 7 games I play recently, all of my 3Outs and F.lust somehow goes in the Ener and I can't get rid all of it, one game in particular that it happens in late game where I already used Splash and Surprise. # Bloody Slash: This card is pretty situational compared to Dead Splash as it uses would be more of an offensive rather than defensive(and paying 2 for using an ART for offensive tool is not preferable in Umuru's deck). However the Cut-in sometimes came in clush. The reason I really put this in is because it is cheapest (Pseudo) defensive tool Umuru can find right now. ARTs that should be considering: * Death Colossal: Umuru's offensive ART and can also be used as an Pseudo-defensive ART against some decks. Usually when playing lv.4 Umuru I didn't really use this ART, I actually use it less than Bloody Slash lol. As the Ener lacking is not enough, paying for more 3 might end up you losing harder because you can't use Dead Splash after this card. The reason I play it is because Midoriko. As the other decks can break your different-level SIGNI line, I'm talking about you Tama, some of them don't and I would like to use it to my advantage like Lancer(Seiyuu-Bear in Particular) does go through Dead Splash, but not Death Colossal so this card have it uses, but not as much so I took it out. * Idol Defense: I usually took it of because how rarely I am going against certain decks, which I use her like 60% of the time going against them. I will definitely put her in again after I got my Ancient Surprise. * Grave Night: Add certain consistency to the deck. It can also builds to the point where playing only 8 level ones isn't going to hurt you(because Texas). * Thousand Banish: Early game offensive / defensive card. Very nice card to have in the current Umuru deck however it is Blu-Ray'd. OOM. Sorry but NO for now. SIGNI Deck Level 1 * At first I was running 12, trying to proxy 1-2 Umuru but my friends doesn't allow me to so I back its number to 10. # Code Anti _____: The reason I choose her is because Cryskull sucks and almost of the time she will be at 5000 anyway so instead of playing Code Anti Henge, playing her is a better option. If you rather want consistence power, Henge is a better option. # Code Anti Texahammer: Self-explanatory I guess. Since I run a number of Kythera and a Revival Flare, she is a good fodder for Lost Technology and Death Colossal. Not playing 4 is almost out of the question. # Servant O: LB filler, grade 1 filler and very beautiful congratulation artwork. Why not? Level 2 # Code Anti _____: Early walls against possible early Ancient Surprise. # Code Anti Megatron: To get rid of cards like Code Heart SML, early aggression and zoning level 1 multi-ener in general. # Code Anti Aztec: After doing some experiment with the current deck, I find playing 2 is enough for me. The card is quite self-explanatory so I won't go much in the details. # Servant D: LB filler, grade 2 filler, 5000 beater. Level 3 # Code Anti Kythera: Fast resources and can be generate into other types of advantage like Marsface's and Lost Technology's fodder, etc. She can also be used to stood on cards like SML too. # Code Anti Arahabaki: The reason I play her is because her art. And she adds tons of consistency to the deck of course. Arahabaki can also triggers not-so-good Partheno's CONT skill which sometimes might be useful. # Code Anti Costratic: I don't like her. I only play her because she has Umuru's limit on and also her LB. I never used her skill, maybe once in like 1-2 months, I don't know. # Code Anti _____: I don't understand why no one plays her despite the fact that she can make a board where 1 of 20 trash Ancient Surprise can't kill anything. And since there is no other power creep for Ancient Weapon right now, I will stick to one of her Level 4 # Code Anti Marsface: She shines the most when you go first and your opponent leave a board with <10000 power. Sometimes she can build up that 1 ener which can be generates to any other things like Lost Technology for game or even Dead Splash. Since I am running 1 copy of her, playing Grave Night is an decent option. # Code Anti Palbek: She adds consistency to the deck. She can also trigger Partheno's CONT like Arahabaki does, not to mention she can goes for non-black SIGNI like Marigold, Natural Plant for extra Eners too. # Code Anti Patheno: I don't like this card since the day she was spoiled. Her skill costs to much and comparing with a card that almost have the same skill, Arc Gain, she got completely out class. However she is only a few good LB out there for Umuru so I kinda put her in. She also is 12000 and Ancient Weapon. I use her On-Play skill more than Corstratic's how ever it is not that much. # Servant D: the reason I run this instead of another G2 LB guard is because of 2 things, Hanayo ni Kai and Umuru lacks 12000 attacker. Spell # Fracturing Lust: I was planning to play 2, however, yesterday I just found out that my F.lust has gone missing and I can't find it at all(most likely got stolen). Over all a great card, helps you to burn your opponent's fluxing Ener after you push very hard with Lost Technology. Sometimes you need to be careful since it can also help your opponent to fill their drop zone requirement cards(like Sunspot Tama, Ancient Surprise, Black Desire). # Lost Technology: At first I was running 3, but I found out that 60% of the time I lose is because that one Lost Technology doesn't show up. If I have had it, the game likely turn out in my favor. About time to use Lost Technology, I haven't done a testing on it. I usually go for Lost Technology turn 3 if I was going first and turn 4 if I'm going second(sometimes I play it in turn 2 lol). # THREE OUT: Self-explanatory, draw power to get cards. I'm playing 2 because if one of them goes into the Ener, I can use the other to pay that blue Ener out. # Revival Flare: Greatest top-deck card in the game I should say. Not to mention 1-card Lost Technology if you're on your level 4. It can also be use early game if you want to fill that 10-trash requirement Ancient Surprise fast. I only play 1 right now but I plan on playing 2 in the future. Cards that should be considering: * Get Ready: Very potential card. Be able to spam Kytheria's and Marfaces's banish skill will highly increase you card advantage. With an pretty good LB this card can be tech if I build the deck revolving around it. * Slash Miracle: Good LB and acceptable skill. However the more you asd spell to the deck, the more you spell Umuru's dead. (In regular build of course). * Inactivity: dat art dough. It is like Revival Flare but comes with LB. I'm planning to play this instead of Revival Flare but the 2 off-color cost might be too much since I didn't run any white or green. * Code Anti Henge: More G1 is preferable but the current deck is too full and I can't find space to put her in anymore. 3000 constant power early game is good and she is level 1 Ancient Weapon which is kinda important. * Code Anti _____: I play this card to get over cards like Arc Energe or Code Heart CMR, however I took her out for another Lost Technology. * Code Anti Machup: She is better in off-color Umuru build I'm trying to make.